


Wintertime in Salamand

by TheIkranRider



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: Disney References, F/M, Ice Play, Ice Skating, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider
Summary: Firion, Maria, and Guy head to his childhood home, Salamand, to spend the winter. During their stay, they come across a couple that shows them what the winter season demonstrates. Based on a Disney holiday special, Once Upon a Wintertime.
Relationships: Firion/Maria, Guy/Maria (Final Fantasy II)
Kudos: 1





	Wintertime in Salamand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 2, it belongs to Squeenix. And a certain holiday short belongs to Disney.  
  
A/N: In case you don't know what the heck the special is, it's "Once Upon a Wintertime" which was made way back in 1940; Disney was certainly at its best then, and in the 90s. So I figured this would be an interesting concept. This was something I came up with several years ago, and it takes place after the demise of Emperor Mateus. Firion, Maria, and Guy are heading to Salamand, the weapon master's childhood home, and spending the winter there.  
  
**Several months have passed since the restoration of the world from Mateus' diabolical rule. There was only another month until the winter solstice, so Firion has decided to take his family consisting his lover, Maria, and their buddy, Guy, to move to his childhood home, Salamand. It was a snowy village amongst the sharp peaks to the north. And he hadn't been there since his brief visit during the war against the Palamecian empire. He remembered it strongly as he witnessed his town and his biological parents lost in a blaze set by goblins when he was still a child. But taking a break from his usual residence in the Kingdom of Fynn to spend the holidays peacefully was a way to do it, and Maria and Guy agreed to that.  
  
So, on a carriage being pulled by a mature Chocobo, the three musketeers set on a fortnight's journey toward the chilling arctic air. Firion and the others visited the main inn and the keeper said the cabin was ready. It was at that same spot where the weapon master's humble home once stood. It was rebuilt from the ground up after that fateful night all those years ago. They unpacked and settled down until the spring equinox should arrive.  
  
On one day, Firion was found using a Battle Ax chopping down trees and leveling the logs. It was a frigid afternoon and the thin air nearly reduced his keen vision when he looked up and saw a nearby frozen pond. He observed a young couple skating gracefully on top of it, and it filled him with a sense of nostalgia. There was also a dark red sleigh with two Chocobos tied to it. His heart warmed at the thought and after he loaded in the logs, he headed back to his house.  
  
Guy was sleeping soundly later that night and the fireplace was burning brightly under the wooden mantle littered with the surviving memos from their lives. In the dark living room, Maria and Firion's faces glowed an orange hue from the dazzling flames. It was quite comforting and romantic despite the snowfall and the nippy temperature outdoors.  
  
"Maria, I have something for you." Firion handed his true love a pair of brand new ice skates.  
  
Maria looked at him aghast, "Firion...I-I never really skated before."  
  
"I will show you. Did you know this was one of the most cherished things I used to do since I was young? I've always loved being in the snow. And skating was one of my favorite activities. I want to share some of my pastimes with you and Guy."  
  
"So...will you teach me? I'm kind of nervous on slipping. I don't really have good balance."  
  
"Not to worry. I'll guide you through it. I promise, I won't let you get hurt." He laid a comforting hand on top of hers.  
  
"I hope not," she was reassured, but still a tad worried.  
  
Firion leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She returned the gesture. Despite her fears, she was glad to be with her closest friends, away from all the bloodshed and chaos. Despite her insecurity, there was nowhere else she'd like to be in at this moment.  
  
  
The next day it was overcast, and Firion led Maria and Guy to the ice pond. It was located beneath an ancient marble bridge, just smack dab in the middle of a forest. There was hardly any wild beasts around, and the crisp air was amazing along with the snow glistening on the distant tree branches. By the time Maria got to the edge, Firion assisted her to put on her skates. Guy was lucky since he had large, flat feet that were nearly as big as an infant elephant's.  
  
By the time she adjusted herself, she stood up and wobbled. Her posture was awkward thanks to the newly acquired skates. Firion kept her steady as they both trekked onto the unforgiving surface. Together, they walked slowly.  
  
"Just take it easy, Maria. You'll be fine."  
  
Guy was standing by the bank trying to make a large snowman of himself.  
  
Step by step Firion held her close. They hardly noticed two more people skating effortlessly just a couple feet away.  
  
"Hey there." A man in his late-twenties greeted the couple. He had short, blond hair; a tight red and black suit; and was accompanied by a woman. She donned on numerous heavy dresses, and the one showing was in a bright canary color, matching her thick hat. The redhead was also thin despite the wardrobe. They walked over to them.  
  
The man introduced himself as Tristan, and the woman was named Lux. "I've never seen you guys before."  
  
Firion was still holding Maria close to his side. "I'm Firion, and this is my beloved, Maria." He also pointed out the massive man, Guy.  
  
"Nice to meet you," smiled Lux. "I heard you actually moved here. Welcome to Salamand."  
  
"Thanks. I haven't been here long, but Firion has lived here since he was still a child. Until he was relocated after a big fire torched the village."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Tristan said. "Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. My girlfriend and I just stopped by to enjoy the winter season; it's always been our favorite time of year."  
  
"Mine, too." Firion chimed. "It always has been since I was very young. That's why I'm here, and I'm teaching Maria how to skate."  
  
She blushed. "This...is my very first time, and already I'm beginning to slide."  
  
"Skating can be a breeze once you get used to it. All you gotta do is try." Tristan motioned Maria to take her hand. She reluctantly did as Firion encouraged her. The blond pulled her for several steps, until she got used to her footing. Eventually, she was off, and little by little she grew less edgy.  
  
"Great. Now that you're used to the ice, you can do some of the tricks we can do."  
  
A few steps away, Tristan and Lux shown her and Firion as they twirled and also spin-jumped on the ice. They were moving as fast as the slight, bitter winds. He was also to perform not just a Figure-8, but also a pair of hearts with a long, narrow arrow piercing through them. Then, Lux spread out her legs and created a few hearts intertwining each other. The spectacle was even enough to catch Guy's attention. The Chocobos cawed happily at their owners as well.  
  
The troll stopped making a horrid snowman and decided to get in on all the action. With a big, derpy smile, he stepped onto the lake. Unlike Maria, he never had to worry about losing friction. He mimicked each of the pair's moves, but he was too big-boned to do them as nimble and quick as them. His large feet caused him to topple over and he landed on his hands.  
  
Noticing the pond crack from his weight, Firion warned Guy to be careful. Tristan and Lux were still going despite the miniature distraction. The brute watched them some more, and he grew fonder and giddier. He saw them move swiftly across the ice, and took a running start. He tried to copy each of their techniques, but the maneuvers left him unbalanced and he lost control! The dash made him accidentally collide into the group; Firion and Maria didn't have enough time to stop him.  
  
The two were afraid Guy might've crushed their poor bones. Fortunately, his lard only cushioned the fall, wrapping them in a cocoon. Firion, however, wasn't very pleased.  
  
"Guy! I told you to be careful while skating on the ice! You can't try and crush our guests like that!" he scolded. "I wanted to share them my favorite hobby and teach Maria how to skate, and you turned this into a disaster. Thank goodness they weren't even hurt!"  
  
The troll sulked at his friend's dismay.  
  
"Firion, he didn't mean to ruin this." Maria said.  
  
"Well, he did, Maria. Now, begone! Just go and wait for us until we are done. Do not move an inch! Got it?"  
  
Guy just slowly walked away while he moped. He walked over Tristan's display. Firion rushed over to the fallen couple. "Are you two all right?"  
  
"Yes, we're fine, Firion. Guy never hurt us." Lux reassured.  
  
Tristan brushed himself off. "Yeah, we just slipped, that's all. I'm sure it was only an accident. This must've been his first time, too."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I might be the only one who actually knows how to skate, and appreciate it like you two. You were amazing."  
  
"Seems like Maria's doing swell." Lux motioned to her. She was still going at a snail's pace, but she wasn't losing traction very much.  
  
"You're doing great, my love." Firion went to her. And she smiled widely after he kissed her for a job well done.  
  
Little did the quartet know that the distorted markings were breaking up. The cracks over the ice that Guy's treading left had a few cracks that kept enlarging. Some detached pieces fell into the very frigid water, and it was moving at an alarming rate!  
  
The Chocobos screeched as they saw the horror, as did Guy. Despite the callings, it was too late. The lake was being torn apart and Firion and Tristan were separated from Maria and Lux!  
  
"Firion!!"  
  
"Maria!" The guys were lucky they escaped onto the snowy shore, but the women weren't as they got caught in the current. They drifted fast beneath the bridge, and what was worse was the pond ending over a ravine about a mile away!  
  
Using the sleigh, Firion, Tristan and Guy hitched a ride. The stranger used the reins and sped up the Chcoobos, leading them toward the descent. The jack of all traits made his first attempt by freezing the rushing water with a Blizzard spell. Unfortunately, the waves made contact with his hands, resulting him stunned with an agonizing freeze shock.  
  
Tristan was amazed he could cast Magic spells, though his stunt was futile from the sudden pain. Firion couldn't even conjure a Cure spell to soothe his hands, neither could Maria in her distress.  
  
The Chocobos and Tristan tossed a lasso toward the endangered duo, but it was out of reach. Finally, Guy had a solution. With an earnest expression, he ran and leapt into the stream! Using his strong muscles, he swam with all his might toward the iceberg. He managed to catch it and with his moaning, he encouraged Maria and Lux to ride on his back. They obliged since it was their only way of escaping. Guy took heavy panting as he headed back, leaving the ladies unharmed, but shaken. He wasn't so lucky as he collapsed onto the snow; the weather and the water were far too much for him, only the adrenaline was just enough.  
  
Seeing their old friend, Firion and Maria ran to his side. Although the healing was able to restore Firion's hypothermia, there wasn't a response from Guy, even after they each summoned a Cura and a Raise spell.  
  
Meanwhile, Tristan and Lux were impressed by the ugly man's courage. "Wow, he sacrificed his own welfare to save you and Maria. That's very valiant."  
  
"Yes it is." Lux added.  
  
Tristan suggested to her to get some of their heaviest clothing to help warm him up. They walked over to the sore group and made a decision. Firion volunteered to use his ax and chop down more trees to use logs for about two bonfires. Tristan and the Chocobos pitched in, while Maria and Lux acted as nursemaids, keeping a close eye on Guy and his vitals, and rubbing his back. They even made hot herbal tea for them.  
  
Night was falling fast, as was the temperature. The campfires were lit by Firion's Fire spell, and it was growing late. Everyone was asleep excepting two people. Firion kept on rubbing Guy until his hands were chapped and as red as a Flan. Maria became worried of Firion's restlessness while he continued to knead and watch Guy still unconscious. She walked over to him.  
  
"Firion... You should get some rest. You've been working too hard and staying up so late. Please, get some sleep."  
  
His head hung and his voice was hoarse. "I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about Guy. He would've died because of me. I was too hard on him."  
  
"No, that's not true. You shouldn't blame yourself for what just happened." Maria sat closer to them and the fire. "Guy did what he did to save us. We would've died if it wasn't for him. He'll be fine, he's a very tough hombre."  
  
"I...I hope you're right, Maria. I really wish that Guy would make it through this. He may be tough, but we all have our limits. Just like Josef and Minwu." The tragedies pierced his heart; he couldn't possibly stand to lose one of his closest friends, since the three of them endured so much grief.  
  
Maria said she'll wait until Firion decides to get some shut-eye, instead he just waited beside the comatose beast... Until he dosed off.  
  
  
The bright light from the sun shining in Firion's eyes woke him up. He rose his head slowly and wiped his eyes to relieve the sand. The first thing he noticed was the bonfires that died out. And second, there was Guy in all his feral glory! He was just standing proudly, watching the sun rise. Firion called out to him, and he smiled. Maria, Tristan, and Lux woke up and looked at the massive mountain blocking the sun, only it was their friend.  
  
Everyone embraced him and thanked him for saving Tristan and Lux's lives from the unfrozen pond. Even the Chocobos had a certain liking to the gentle giant.  
  
Then, the duo wanted to pack up their gear and also invite the three heroes over for hot chocolate, their treat. Since then, Firion, Maria, and Guy were no longer alone at Salamand. They were talking up a storm about their epic journeys with their new friends. Tristan and Lux have never been happier as they heard Maria and Firion were starting to be betrothed to one another, perhaps to the point of a possible engagement.  
  
The future looked bright for the trio, and both Tristan and Lux would be forever grateful to embrace whatever their lives would offer.  
  
 **A/N: I can relate to Maria here, as I don't know how to skate, and I too don't have good balance, either. Unlike the fic, the redhead also had some trouble, hence breaking off with the blond guy. Also, I kind of had the idea of making the bonfires to warm Guy as a reference to the Pokémon anime, when Ash was attempting to revive his disobedient Charizard. And I'm referring to the novelization of the sequel in terms of Maria being in love with Firion, and that Salamand is his official home, rather than Fynn.**  
  
 **Alright, I'm done here. So, this fic was a little shallow I can admit. But honestly, I'm not much of a fan of Final Fantasy 2 like I used to be. Playing as Firion in Dissidia was hard enough, and back then I was into the story from the original game; however things changed all these years later. I recently saw Clement's retrospective of FF2, particularly Origins which was where I based Firion's Past from, and I didn't realize that installment was so strenuous. I couldn't even imagine Pokémon or the Mario and Luigi series have the awkward levelling-up system, or the tedious dungeon crawling, or the extremely unforgiving, high encounter rates. That really made me have a change of heart on this whole ordeal.  
  
Anyway, I'm just glad to be done with this. It was a project I wanted to get out of the way for quite a long time. Also, I can't say on Firion's Past; that may be considered as a dead fic, or on permanent hiatus.**


End file.
